Ginrummy
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Sakiko Uran | status = 1 | dfname = SMILE | dfename = SMILE | dftype = Artificial Zoan }} Ginrummy is a member of the Gifters in the Beasts Pirates. Appearance Ginrummy is a pink-haired woman with light blue eyes. She wears very little clothing, limited to two pieces of armor covering her breasts, a bikini, a pair of gloves, golden earrings, and an open black cloak. She also has a pair of small, black horns on her head. Personality Ginrummy is a fairly cautious woman, having ordered her crewmates to retreat right after Sanji defeated Sheepshead instead of battling him and the other Straw Hats. Additionally, she did not reveal to Jack that his minions had been forced off Zou, knowing his response to their failure would be harsh. She seems to be less brutal and sadistic than many of her crewmates, having winced when Jack spoke about the various brutal and sadistic things he could do to Zunisha in order to kill it. Ginrummy reacted to Sanji's perverted nature by attempting to cover herself up, indicating that she is embarrassed by such people. Abilities and Powers Ginrummy holds some sort of authority in her crew, as some of the lower members of the Beasts Pirates followed orders from her during their search for Raizo. Jack personally addressed her during his assault on Zou, also implying a high rank in the crew. As she possesses a pair of black horns, Ginrummy is most likely a Gifter and thus able to use animal transformations, though which animal in particular she can channel is unknown. History Past The Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, arrived at Zou, searching for a ninja called Raizo. When Monjii attempted to reason with him and his underlings, Jack smashed part of the city before asking Ginrummy if they came to chat, which prompted Ginrummy to state that they were searching for a single samurai, to Sheepshead's chagrin. The battle changed as Inuarashi and the Musketeer Squad arrived, later followed by Nekomamushi and the Guardians, but the Beasts Pirates continued fighting. The fight lasted for five days, and the minks eventually managed to gain the upper hand. However, the Beasts Pirates won the battle after Jack brought out Koro, Caesar Clown's gas weapon, and laid waste to the city and its inhabitants. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc One day after the battle, Jack left Zou to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo after learning of his defeat and capture, leaving behind some of his subordinates, including Ginrummy, to continue searching for Raizo. Ginrummy and Sheepshead chased down Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke after their arrival on Zou. After Sanji defeated Sheepshead, Ginrummy told her other crewmates to retreat and report that Raizo was not on Zou. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Ginrummy and her group returned to Jack with a report that Raizo was not on Zou. However, Jack was not content with this and decided to return to Zou after punishing Sheepshead, which prompted Ginrummy to note that she could not tell Jack that they were driven out of Zou. As Jack commenced his attack on Zunisha, Ginrummy was visibly disturbed by Jack's descriptions of what he planned to do in order to kill the massive elephant. Eventually, however, Zunisha retaliated and sunk Jack's fleet with a single blow, leaving Ginrummy's fate unknown. Major Battles *Beasts Pirates vs. Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates *Beast Pirates vs. Zunisha Trivia *Like Jack and Sheepshead, Ginrummy is also named after a card game. *Ginrummy's name was not revealed in her first appearance in the manga. It was not until she reappeared in a flashback during the Zou Arc that her name was used aloud for the first time. However, because her anime debut came after the reveal of her name in the manga, her name was used in her first appearance in the anime. References Site Navigation es:Ginrummy ca:Ginrummy it:Ginrummy ru:Джин Рамми Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:SMILE Devil Fruit Users Category:Zou Characters Category:Dressrosa Saga Antagonists Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Female evils